cloudless sky
by hollowsmile
Summary: Sasunaru love traingle misunderstandings


What the Hell just happened? Why was everything so twisted in his life? Naruto had never been more confused in his life.

Naruto had almost slept with his second best friend a.k.a Sabaku No Gaara.

That's the thing the reason he was in the sand to begin with.

He was hiding emotions from the one person he loved the most… Sasuke. But first I should explain what happened with sasuke.

Looking back it seemed to have started out fine. He was just so happy when Sasuke came to Kohana, back home…back to him.

I know this is going to sound so hopelessly pathetic but no matter where I was in life my thoughts always centered on Sasuke he's my soul mate, my rival …my best friend.

He could still remember when Sasuke came back to Kohana He was eighteen and had just made ANBU and was on patrol two other members of the ANBU. Sock

couldn't even begin to describe what he felt when he saw a half dead Sasuke dragging the bodies of Orochimaru and Itachi behind. He gave me a breath taking smile; yes a

real smile not one of his trademark smirks. 'I can't believe they made you an ANBU dobe' and with that he promptly pass out. He was unconscious for over a week;

everyday I stayed by his side praying he'd wake up. Finally after eight days of never racking silence Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked Naruto right in the eyes and said

blue. Blue that one word he kept repeating it to himself. Not sure what to do naruto went to get a nurse but stopped when Sasuke continued to speak. I forgot how breaths

taking your beautiful eyes are. Azure the color of a cloudless sky I've missed those eye. Without a though that he was in a hospital or that a nurse could walk in at any

moment he began to tear up and grabbed sasuke and hugged him this was it he though to himself about to kiss him. Unfortunately before either of them could move the

hokage barged in. 'Well I hope I wasn't interrupting anything' she practically purred but we have some matters to settle. Uchida if it were up to me you'd never set foot in

this village again. However the Elders feel that you didn't really betray us and that you merely set out to kill Orochimaru and Itachi on your own. However I think this has

something more to do with the fact that you're the Uchida heir and posses a bloodline. Either was as of right now you're to me under the Constance surveillance of newly

recruited ANBU member Uzumaki Naruto of at least a year. Now Naruto you're not to let Sasuke out of your sight for any length of time in order to do so you must move

into the Uchida complex as I'd doubt there's room for the two of you in your apartment do you understand? Yes I said not sure this could be happening a year with Sasuke.

That day I went to the Uchida complex with Sasuke; years of nobody living their had made the place run down. Sasuke seemed to flush when he saw the state I told him not

to worry his pretty little head I'd help hake his house a home again. He smiled you're such a dobe he said. We got as much paint as we could find what color did I chooses

you may ask …Blue. Azure blue to be exact; it seemed fitting since Sauce reminds me so much of night. I though I should surround him with the color of day. The though

made me smile. We spent the year teaching classes at the academy, Sasuke seemed to open up around kids I guess it helps seeing how the idol worship him. Everything was

fine till he started dating Sakura. This started in the last month that I had to watch over sasuke. And it hurt so much I felt betrayed; but by who I'm not sure I even know. It

wasn't that I liked Sakura or anything like that I got over that a long time ago. It just seemed that my one chance to get close to Sasuke and I blew it. I should have been

happy Sakura finally got her dream guy and Sasuke finally gotten a chance to revive his clan. So why did I feel so hollow? Was I so shallow that I put my happiness above

the two people I cared about the most? No I wouldn't let them get to me. Naruto left Kohana as soon as his mission to watch Sasuke was over. The last month was

unbearable Sasuke got more and more taunting in his relationship with sakura. They went everywhere together Sakura with her stupid fangirl grin and Sasuke cold and

emotional as usual. Naruto had stopped speaking to the new couple. This enraged Sasuke and every so often when he though naruto was looking he'd get this look in his

eyes. An unfamiliar look that naruto couldn't place. Naruto had to leave the nest day he was gone. He was to be the leaf's ambassador to the sand. This really just meant

that he got to hang out with Gaara for a year. He unpacked and was walking along the forest with gaara. Suddenly Gaara got this evil glint in his eyes and leaned in to kiss

naruto. Shocked to say the least naruto opened his mouth in protest but this was gave room for him to move this tough in the blond boys mouth. Before he knows what was

happening his shirt was off and he could feel the redhead unfastening his pants. Why so shy Naru-chan? No stop he panted this isn't right your not sasu-. Ahh so that's how it is o.k then naru-chan I'll understand if you can't make it to the meeting tomorrow. Pity _**I **at least would have been gentle bye bye Naru-chan._

Wait what did that mean? So here I am sitting on my bed oh so confused as to my I couldn't just let gaara make me feel better if only for a while. 'Well well naru-chan it seems you've have an active night.' A voice hisses in my ear. I feel a chill down my spine and the hairs on my neck go up. Something inside of me was giving off and warning. 'Sasuke ' I questioned.

Well well I guess it true what they say when they cat's away the mice well play. Tell me naruto did you enjoying playing' he rasped out his breath on my ear. Wait what are

you talking about where sakura chan? Now now Naru-chan lets not go and change the subject. But if you must know I would assume that her and lee would be on the

honeymoon. You see her family was against the match can't really blame them myself however I was just a front so her parents wouldn't notice her gone all the time or when

she left to elope. But you still haven't answered my question did you enjoy playing with that redhead they have the never to call kazekage. Whatever naruto was about to

say ending up in a scream as sasuke bit his neck. A screamer eh? Let's see what other sounds you can make. Wait what are you doing- no stop.' Sasuke continued to take

off the blonds' clothes. Your minedobe. I guess I'll just have to mark you. That way others will know you are mine. But most importantly you'll know that you are mine.

And with that he continued such the dobes' neck. Mmmn Sasuke wait ' what ever protest the blond boy had left as he looked up to spinning red eyes. Sasuke began

sucking on naruto's ear blowing in his ear sending even more shivers down his spine. The next thing naruto knew he was completely naked and his hands were tied above hid

head. What do you think you're doing you bastard' the Uchida just chuckled like I said before your mine. I'm just showing you who you belong to. Sasuke had taken off his

clothes as well by that point as well. Naruto couldn't help but stare Sasuke was breath taking pale smooth skin of nicely muscled body. What are you going to do to me' the

blond ask sasuke just smirked. What am I going to do? Mmmm what I've wanted to for a long time make you mine dobe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next Moring naruto woke up to a sharp pain. Damn you bastard I'm never letting you touch me again. The Uchida just smiled as he picked up his blond bridal style. Come on were going home. The next day naruto moved in the Uchida complex for good only with one differences he was Uchida Naruto. He was glad he surrounded Sasuke with daylight. I love you' naruto whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

I love to too my cloudless sky' he said as he pulled his blond close.

AN: Sorry this is so corny and I tried writing a lemon but it sucked and I kept having rabid fangirl moments so I'll just leave it up to your imagination. Yeah Sasunaru forever


End file.
